Duerme
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Cuando más niño pareces es cuando duermes, y Hitsugaya Tôshirô no es la excepción. One shot.


**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de _Bleach_ pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Si yo fuera Kubo Tite, haría un spin-off protagonizado por Hitsugaya y, de paso, no tendría que escribir fics porque todo lo pensado por mí para la serie sería oficial. O sea: no soy Kubo Tite.

**Tema musical**: _Duerme (Canción de cuna)_ de Mägo de Oz, del álbum _Finisterra_.

**Duerme**

**(Canción de cuna)**

Por Izzy Meadows

"_Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen de acariciar"_

Había sido un día agotador para la Décima División en general y para el capitán de la misma en particular. Obviamente, su teniente logró eludir una vez más sus responsabilidades con respecto al papeleo, así que le tocó a él hacerlo. Trabajo extra que nadie le pagaba.

Y sin embargo, se sentía bien. Cansado, pero bien. Quizá porque, aunque no era lo que siempre había deseado, ni mucho menos, ser _shinigami_ le gustaba. Y ser capitán, aún más, aunque casi nadie se acordara de llamarlo por su rango.

Hitsugaya lanzó un hondo suspiro. En realidad no se sentía bien. Aún no había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero su mente le pedía a gritos un descanso. Comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, pero no del que se quita con una aspirina precisamente. Las temidas migrañas volvían por sus fueros.

Matsumoto no venía. Ya se las había arreglado para escaquearse, como siempre. Pero a él la cabeza le daba vueltas. No estaba para más informes.

Apoyó la frente en la mesa, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Al menos, el escritorio estaba fresco, lo cual era un alivio, aunque ínfimo, para su psicológicamente maltratada cabeza.

Matsumoto Rangiku entró en el despacho de la Décima División en silencio y encontró a su capitán profundamente dormido sobre el escritorio. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hitsugaya tenía una expresión relajada en lugar de su habitual ceño fruncido y sus párpados entornados como si advirtiera algún peligro constante.

La verdad era que había avanzado bastante con el papeleo. Una suerte que no le tocara a ella, aunque sí que le preocupaba su capitán, aunque intentara disimularlo. Trabajaba demasiado. En ocasiones, Matsumoto se preguntaba si ser tan eficiente sería bueno o malo para él. Todos, sin excepción, tenemos un límite, aunque algunos no lo encuentren. Quizá el de Hitsugaya era más fácil de alcanzar de lo que ambos pensaban.

Por muy capitán que fuera, seguía siendo un niño. Y aunque tuviera un poder tan grande, era bastante probable que eso significara problemas. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y Matsumoto estaba segura de que Hitsugaya era demasiado joven para soportar esa responsabilidad él solo.

Encima, durmiendo así, seguro que le iba a dar dolor de espalda, probablemente sumado al de cabeza que debían de haberle provocado todos esos papeles que había tenido que rellenar. Con cuidado, lo levantó, lo llevó al sofá y apagó la luz, sentándose después a su lado. Al menos, que durmiera tumbado.

Le costó habituarse a la oscuridad, pero fueron unos segundos. Después miró a su capitán. Obvio, la penumbra mermaba su capacidad visual, pero de todas formas, sí podía ver que seguía durmiendo. Sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad. Ella se había escapado de su trabajo, y Hitsugaya había tenido que asumirlo por ella. Solía ser así, pero Matsumoto nunca se había fijado antes en eso. Ni en las ojeras del capitán. Ni en lo niño que parecía en aquel momento, dormido.

Ver dormir a Hitsugaya Tôshirô provocaba ternura.

Nadie habría imaginado que alguien tan frío, tan fuerte como Hitsugaya pudiera hacer que otra persona sintiera eso. Pero Matsumoto lo conocía más que la mayoría. Ella sabía muy bien que su capitán también podía ser tierno. A su manera, y, a ser posible, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero podía. Tanto, que a veces despertaba en su teniente cierto sentimiento maternal.

Sí, en ocasiones Matsumoto quería cuidar de Hitsugaya. Pero en general, dejaba que ese deseo volviera a ocultarse en lo más profundo de su alma sin satisfacerlo. Prefería eso que tener al capitán de mal humor porque lo agobiaba. Él mismo no se daba cuenta de que, como todo el mundo, necesitaba que lo cuidaran de vez en cuando.

La teniente acarició una mejilla de Hitsugaya, con delicadeza, para no despertarlo.

La verdad, si estaba mirando cómo dormía, velando su sueño, no era para seguir evitando los malditos informes. Era, por una parte, por curiosidad. Resultaba insólito ver a su capitán sin su habitual expresión alerta y vigilante. Y por otra parte, era para estar segura de que descansaba. Ella sabía que, cuando tenía demasiado trabajo, Hitsugaya acababa por perder un ochenta por ciento de su usual eficiencia, por lo menos, por culpa del dolor de cabeza.

Matsumoto odiaba los dolores de cabeza. Y todo apuntaba a que Hitsugaya iba a despertar con la suya dolorida. Ese malestar que lo acosaba cuando trabajaba demasiado no era un simple malestar, no era un dolor de cabeza que pudiera pasarse con el tiempo. Era del tipo que sólo se quitaban con oscuridad y sueño. Bueno, pues ya tenía ambas cosas. Ahora, a esperar.

No, esta vez la teniente Matsumoto no se libraría del papeleo.


End file.
